NinteenEightyFriendship
by Smash the Ecchidna
Summary: Soara and his pals Goofy and Ronald have to help Winston Smith teach Big Brother about the magic of friendship and America.


**NINTEEN-EIGHTY-FRIENDS**

a KINGDOM HEARTS x NINETEN 84 CROSSOVER

by _**SMASH**_ the **_ECCHINDA_**

* * *

YEAR 1: TO TRANVERSE TO A NEW VERSE

* * *

Sora and his pals Riku and Goofy were slinging in Transverse Town one evening. They were about to do a friendship when suddenly Jimmy Cricket rocketboarded up to them. "Sora! Donald! Gooby! A new world needs your help!" Jimmy said as he did an ollie.

"It is a world where friendship doesn't exist, people are hating each other all the time, and worst of all, friendship doesn't exist! You must go quickly!" He then blasted his brain off.

"Gawrzh guyz," Goofy said. "Thiz soundz like it could be a hard mission! Maybe we should just stay here where it'z nice and safe," he said again.

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack!" Donald sid.

"Stop toking around you guys!" Sora said with friendship exhuming from his voical cords. "We have to help them, it's our duty as the Kingdom Krew!" He then shoved them into the Gummy Bear, turned the keyblade, and transvested themselves to the "new verse" that Jimmy annoyed them about.

* * *

YEAR 1984: WHINY WINSTON'S WORRIES

* * *

Winston "The Wuss" Smith walked out of Room 101 with tears on his face and bits on his cheeks. "Those jerkfaces!" he thoughtcrimed as he tried to clean his pants.

As he stumbled out of the Men of Love he looked up at the sky only to see it clouded by the wooly texture of Ing's Sock and he scalded. "Stupid Sock! Stupid Party! Stupid O'Brien!" he ideaoffended more.

"Lyin'" O'Brien used to be Winston-kun's friend because he told him and his girlfriend Julian about how to make the Sock and the Party and all the hate go away but he was lyin' which is why he's called "Lyin'" O'Brian. It was the trut'.

Winston Smith who I personally think should've been named Loseston because he never wins continued to walk down the streets which hurt because he had an elmer on one of his legs.

Then a rocket fell right next to him and exploded.

After waiting for his health to regen Winston stood up only to be met face to face with the face of his Big Brother Big Brother's face. He ireses grew with anger as he thought about him because he was the person behind all this bad things in this bad verse. "Why can't he understand friendship?" he wept.

He stuck his tongue out at his Big Brother's dumb face but it got caught on the candy camera so his dumb face had to go back into Room 101 again. "Awww darn it!" he screamed as the Party danced him back inside. "Will nothing ever save this world from evil?"

* * *

YEAR 1984.5: KINGDOM KOME

* * *

Suddenly the Kingdom Krew kame out of the closet and told the Party to "take a chill pill" so they did. "Lookz like we arrived just in time!" Goofy said.

"Gee-willies who are you guys?" Winston asked while wiping the tears off his face.

"We're Kingdom Hearts, finding the way to YOUR heart!" Sora catchphrased with friendship bursting into the background. Winceton was nearly blinded by how magical it was.

"Quack quack quack quack quack!" Donald said. Winston didn't understand and Danold grew angry. "_HONK_."

"Ah, I see..." Winston said after being enlintened to The Situation. "But what you are here to do I am certain you cannot do what you are here to..." Winston limericked. "This verse has been controlled since 1984 by mah Big Bro and I doubt he will let anyone doublebadmultiplicate his rule. He even made my girlfriend Juliet so sad that she turned into a coma! There is nonething we can do!" He then cried for a long time.

"We'zz juzz gotta haz ta' zee about zat!" Goofy said while wearing his Persona, Inuguufy. It boosted everyone's' Socal-Links up 5 levels and they all felt PUMPED enough to enter Big Brother's {evil lair}.

* * *

YEAR 1984.5.75: YO, BIG BRO

* * *

The {evil lair{ was big. Tripleomegabig. It had blood red curtains organing the windows gigantic portaits of Big Brother's evil face and in the center of it all a huge bone desk with a Big Brother Big Chair facing away from the viewer.

"B-Big Brother, it's Winny. S-s-show yourself!" Wussy Winston wailed as he put on his protective headgear with the unicorm stickers.

"Ha ha ha... so you have kome, Kingdom Krew!" booned a voice from behind the Big Bro Cha. It then swiffeled around to reveal Big Brother as Thundaga crackled throughout the map. "And you too Losetons!"

Winston grumbled as Sora ran in front of the group. "Your days of tyranny are over, Big Brother! Friendship will take over your reyn!" The spit that flung throm his yell was so friendshippy that it was rainbow colo(o)red.

"HA HA HA! Fool! This verse has three worlds completely cased with war! Oceanica, Easturope, Europe... There is no 'friendship' in any of them!" Big Brother chrottled while twizzling his evil moustache.

"Oceans? Easters? Ear rope? You mean... there's no... America?" Sora asked with shocks. The friendship in his tome waved for a moment.

"What is America?" the Big Bully smeared as he snorted with his big pointy nose. "Sounds like a miserable little pile of doubleplusdummies!"

Goofy's nose turned red with anger and Donald started to juggle his balls. Big Brother stood up and put on his face stamps. War between Kingdom Krewia and Big Brocado was about to start, and friendship levels were going down immemorably.

But Stora, during the stuff, thought about his own big brother, Roxyas, and he felt sad because he did not "rock" as much as him and he also laughed too because of the pun joke. But he knew what he had to do.

"Stop guys!" Sora cried with a sonic wave mitting 500 dekajoys of friendship at everyone withing a five meter circumferense. "We don't have to fight to stop this wars!"

"Gawrzh Zora, what do you mean?" Goofhy asked. "Quack quack quack quack quack?"

Sora pulled his Gummy Ship out of his pants and stuck his key in it. "Come on, Big Bro, I'll show you what it means to be an American..."

"Heh... Heh... HEH...! We'll see about that..." Big Brother smirked as he plunged inside. The others did so as well and they all blassted off to another verse.

* * *

YEAR 1776: FRIENDSHIP THROUGH WAR

* * *

Sora and "the gang" materialized in the sky and fell onto a boat full of old army dudes. "Where the ungood are we?" Big Brother scowled, furrowing his bros.

"The cup of the War of America." Sora said with friendship. "Right when the War was about to stop."

"PFF. Why do I care about that?" Big Brother questionged while stamping an envelop.

"Shh," Sora shushed into Big Bro's malevolent ear with friendship sprinkles. Two men started to walk up to each other.

"Dra uha uh dra Mavd ec Kahanym Maa Baadnyoc, maytan uv dra Luhvnatanyda Ynso, yht dra uha uh dra Nekrd ec Bnacetahd Upysy fru oui cruimt ghuf palyica ra ryc paah Bnacetahd vun mega y fruma dah oaync ymnayto," Donald said. Big Brother nodded like an angry lily.

"Yo, homes, this is 'whack'," Lee said. "We 'should'a' jus been friends from tha start."

"I conquer," Obana replied. "Let us work toard friendship."

President General Lee and President George Obama then hugged and everyone clapped. Even the Kingdom Krew clapped despite possiblility of stable time loops.

But Big Brother did not understand. Why would warers becomes friends like that? It didn't make any sense to him, and all the wile he kept boring his eyes into their bump.

"Come, Big Brother, let us see the results of this friendship, so that you may truely learn the value of this friendship," Big Brother was told by Sora who said it with minty fresh friendship. Each member drove themselves back into the Gummy Ship as it took off for another another verse except it was the same verse but with time anothered.

* * *

YEAR JULY 4: HEARTS OF AN AMERICAN KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

Da K Krew expelled themselves into a pitch black verse. They could not see anything at all.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Big Brother said. "Is this doubleplusdump what you call a verse made of friendship? Thou art killing me with laughter!"

His nose started to snort. Snort real hard. In fact, it snorted so hard that the big tarp covering the verse got sucked into his nose and Big Brother had to oink it out of his Big Nostrils. But when he finally got the tarp out, he saw.

Big Brother saw buildings as tall as the sky could see, big balloons and comfetti all over the place, and all sorts of people cheering and having fun. Turning around, he could see the wide, blue, endless see, and a statue as tall and big as his mom.

Big Brother saw America, the land of the friendship. He could not belief it. All he could do was stare. It was as if Big Brother was doublethinking his blinking away.

As Big Brother digested America, Donald started passing out his hamburgers to everyone, which were super deciduous and even had a free toy to go along with them. He then began to honk a wonderous song with his gigantic clown nose.

_When you wank away / You don't here me say / Seeeeeeeeeee / Dawn's early / Light go_

Presdient Obama, now Immortal Andross Obama, came over to the group and saw Big Brother and gave him a pat on the back. For the first time since 1984, Big Brother seemed less evil.

_Patricotic is the way that you're making me feel tonight / It's hard to hail Twilight_

Snoop Dogg came by too and gave Big Brother a big snoopy lick with his pal Woodstuck. For the first time since 1984, Big Brother smiled.

_Hold me / Whatever lies beyond this mourning / Is proof that our flag's still there_

Then Woody, Calvin and Hobbs, Dexter, Hairy Potter, John Sununu, Betty Boop, a Goomba, Youtube, Doug, Master Chief, Cthulhu, Mark Suckerburg, My Chemical Romance, Dexter, Sonic the Hedgehog, and even Sonic's pal Smash the Echiddna all came next to Big Brother in a big scoliosis of American friendship. For the first time since 1948, Big Brother felt happy.

_Regardless of warnings / The Star-Spangled Banner scares all wars / O'er the land of freef..._

Finaly, Sora turned his Keyblade into an American Flag Blade and he waved it around a lot as fireworks and the Statue of Liberny burned up.

Big Brother cried. So did all the MouseketeerZ. Everyone else cryed too. Winston was there too also.

...

In the end, Big Brother couldn'nt deny it. He gazed up at the ginormous face. 1984 years it had taken him to learn what kind of smell was hidden beneath the spiky hair. Oat gruel, needless miss undersanding! Oat stubborn, self-willied exit isle from the loving beast! Two friendship-sented tears snowboarded down the sides of his big, pointy, evilless nose. He had won the victoly over himself. He loved America.

* * *

************************* THE PATRIOTIC END _**GOC BLESS AMARICA**_ *************************


End file.
